Chigusa Kuno
is one of Hikaru's childhood friends and also one of the characters in Ultraman Ginga. History A childhood friend of Hikaru, Chigusa had dreamed of being an idol. She also had feelings for her other friend, Kenta yet was aware of his feelings for Misuzu. Chigusa chose to stay quiet and maintain their friendship. In time, Chigusa began to give up on her dream, though she still believed in it. Ultraman Ginga Like Kenta, Chigusa would fall under the influence of a Dark Dummy Spark, due to her jealously of Misuzu being asked to pose for a photo shoot instead of her. She DarkLived into Ragon, but Hikaru was able to come through to her and use Ginga Comfort to return her to back to normal. In Episode 10, Chigusa joins Kenta and Seiichiro in fighting Super Grand KIng. She picks Ultraman and UltraLives into him, but the trio are defeated after an immense effort. Though it seemed that everything was over with Misuzu and her father reconcile, the dark force re-possess principal Kyoko Shirai and awaken his true form: Dark Lugiel. The villain smashed their school and defeated Ginga, causing everyone to fall into despair. It wasn't until everyone hold on to their hopes again and UltraLive Taro into his true form to battle Dark Lugiel and revive Hikaru/Ginga. With Ginga revived, he took the whole battle with Dark Lugiel to the moon and destroyed him with his Dark Spark via Ginga Especially. With the battle is over, all Spark Dolls returned back to their homeworlds and Ginga and Taro bid farewell to everyone. Chigusa and her friends (including Hikaru) hold each others' hands and jumping along in a circle cheerfully. Friends Left Behind Kenta and Chigusa were walking at Tokyo when they witnessed Alien Magma wandering around. As they trailed the alien, Magma discovered them, and grew annoyed and chased the two until he decide to corrupt Chigusa's heart, forcing her to DarkLive with Zetton. Fortunately, Kenta snapped Chigusa out of it, angering Magma, who DarkLived himself into the monster. Chigusa and Kenta UltraLived into Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga. They transformed and forced Zetton away from Earth and onto the Moon, beginning their fight. Tiga and Ultraman fire their beams at Zetton, but he vanished and attacked Ultraman from above. Ultraman blocked the attack, and Tiga managed to send Zetton flying with a kick, causing him to land heavily on the ground. Ultraman grabbed Zetton and Tiga charged up his Zepellion Ray, but before Tiga can fire, Magma sneakily escaped from inside Zetton and struck Ultraman from behind. Zetton and Magma attacked both Ultras, leaving their Color Timers blinking. Zetton fired a fireball towards Earth, but Ultraman and Tiga used the last of their energies to take the attack upon themselves. As they asserted their determination to protect the Earth from Magma, who was preparing an attack, Ultraman Ginga appears in the nick of time and blocks Magma's blade with Ginga Saber. He then took the fight to Magma and Zetton. Overpowering the aliens, he ended the fight with a powered up Ginga Cross Shoot. Tiga and Ultraman's time limits were almost up, and Chigusa and Kenta panic, not wanting to die in space. Ginga gets to them in time and returns them to Earth. As the two woke up, they thought the previous event was just a dream. Mountain Peanuts In this short story, Chigusa Kuno was part of the Mountain Peanuts team that protected Nosferu from UPG and Self Defense Force, assuming it was a harmless animal. She even battled an ambushing Jamila with water bombs and water cannons. After Nosferu went mad, she was granted the Ginga Light Spark and transformed into Detton. However, having no experience with this monster, she made her swap into Ultraman instead. Ultraman first used his Specium Ray for thirty seconds, but Nosferu survived and regenerated from the injury. The Ultra quickly fired a Ultra-Slash which ended up cutting Nosferu's arms, though he still able to resist the injury. In a last ditch effort, Nosferu took the Mountain Peanuts leader as hostage but the other members freed him, allowing Ultraman to fire at his head with the Specium Light Bullet, followed by the Ultra-Attack Ray and finally an Ultra Physic attack. Chigusa won, but fainted and awoke to find herself at the centre of a large, 10 m wide crater that resulted from her fight. Ultraman Ginga S Chigusa appeared in Ultraman Ginga S episode 12. By this time she had become a small time idol, with a band of her own. Unknown to most the head of her fan club was in fact an Alien Metron. Though sent by Exceller, her singing had turn the alien good. When his secret was ousted protecting her from Alien Guts, UPG was forced to take him into custody, but he escaped and returned to save her again from Alien Guts, who had MonsLived into Muruchi. Her alien friend fought the monster with the help of Ultraman Ginga and Victory. Later, when Vict Lugiel had defeated the two Ultras, Chigusa kept up people's spirits by singing her hit song with her band, while her alien friend danced in the back ground. Powers and Weapons *Dark Dummy Spark: In episode 4, Chigusa was given a Dark Dummy Spark by Alien Valky. She had used it to DarkLive into Ragon. *Ginga Light Spark: Chigusa is later granted the Ginga Light Spark, which allows her to UltraLive into Ultraman's Spark Doll. With Misuzu's Ginga Light Spark, she can UltraLive into Jasyuline with Misuzu and Kenta, allowing the three of them to control the monster and fight together. The spark also allowed her to communicate with others through telepathy. JasuylineUltraLive.gif|UltraLive (Misuzu's Ginga Light Spark) ChigusaKentaSeiichirotransform.gif|UltraLive/Ginga Light Spark Gallery Chigusa.jpg Kirara_as_Chigusa_Kono.jpg 1467331 477359779050552 582431652 n.jpg 1451614 477734855679711 129105022 n.jpg 1426398 477852629001267 153897579 n.jpg Chigusa in 'thinking mode' lol.jpg|Chigusa thinking? 1459133 484788424974354 691918414 n.jpg 1465331 484555311664332 867814403 n.jpg imageshhshddhdhhd.jpg|Chigusa talking to Seiichiro. 1743584_529772790475917_1430491435_n.jpg Metron-Guts.jpg 10371992_691324970987364_4366830677364713029_n.jpg|Chigusa performing Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Cross Shoot in Ginga S episode 12. 551FA616-729F-4F81-B433-3DA027D723B7.jpeg Trivia *Chigusa is the first Dark Dummy Spark user to use a Ginga Light Spark. Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Human Characters Category:Civilians Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters